Selfies With A Dead Guy
by bucktooth22
Summary: John's sick and Sherlock deals with it. Established Johnlock Fluff n stuff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

John had taken care of Sherlock when he was sick but now that John was sick…? Sherlock was off investigating and John was back at the flat, left to his own devices and trying to take care of himself. Sherlock had been called to a crime scene and, while the detectives were not paying attention, he snapped a picture of it on his phone and sent it to John.

_Is that a body?_

_-John_

Sherlock smirked before the eyes landed on him from suspicious detectives. John had told him it was indecent to look pleased at crime scenes but he didn't know anything about the etiquette of texting at one. When Gavin and the others returned to their not-paying-attention-to-Sherlock he took a selfie with the body and sent it to John.

_His lips are a bit blue and from the thin ring around his neck it's not from hands._

_-John_

Sherlock grinned and decided to text back this time.

_Very good Jawn_

_-SH_

He turned put his phone back before he began leaving the crime scene.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade called after the consulting detective. He chased after the consulting detective, catching up to him easily.

"Are you going to ask me what I saw in the crime scene? Because it's quite obvious what happened." Sherlock quipped.

"I was going to ask how John was doing. I guess you can tell me what happened too." Lestrade shrugged. Sherlock didn't answer Lestrade, but instead took out his phone.

_Gavin wants 2 no if ur ok_

_-SH_

He began tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for John's response.

_Tell GREG I'm fine._

_-John_

"He says he's fine." Sherlock said quickly. "And that man was murdered." Sherlock said as he bent down to pick up a piece of rope. "With this." He handed the rope to Lestrade before he resumed walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

John had been sick about a week and had been receiving constant selfies from Sherlock at various crime scenes and trips to the morgue. Sherlock had been avoiding the flat as much as he could while John was sick and was at a pub when his phone buzzed.

_I miss you_

_-John_

Sherlock smiled and was about to put his phone away when it buzzed again.

_I'm not sick anymore. Come home._

_-John_

Sherlock sighed and put his phone away.

"Girl trouble?" The bartender asked as he poured another drink.

"Yeah. My girl's sick." Sherlock replied. The guy frowned.

"And you're not taking care of her?" The guy asked before shaking his head and resuming his job. Sherlock hung his head, he didn't realize he was expected to care for his sick romantic interest. He dropped some cash on the counter before going to hail a cab to return to his flat.

By the time he got back to the flat he'd gotten two more texts from John asking for him to come home. He slipped inside and up to their shared living room. John was curled up in his chair, a cup of cold tea sitting un-drunk next to him. Sherlock hung up his coat and scarf before clearing up the cold tea. After, he got the sleeping John a blanket, and taking his temperature. It had gone down to his normal temperature. Sherlock thought about the best thing to do to take care of his boyfriend. John's eyes slowly fluttered open and landed on Sherlock.

"You're back." He mumbled.

"Yes I am here to take care of my ailing boyfriend." Sherlock replied.

"I'm not sick anymore, you smell like a bar, and wait, you're going to take care of me?" John asked the last part a bit incredulously.

"I know you're not sick anymore, I took your temperature. It came to my attention that I, as your boyfriend, was expected to care for you throughout the duration of your sickness. And, because I was not there to take care of you then, I am now. And I was in a pub." Sherlock replied.

"You're such a sap." John laughed and got up. Sherlock stood too and grabbed John by the bottom buttons of his shirt, yanking him close. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck, knitting his fists in Sherlock's unruly hair. They kissed each other passionately.

John and Sherlock lay in bed, their legs hidden under the sheet. John's head was resting gently on Sherlock's chest and Sherlock's arms were crossed behind his head. John's hand was resting on the inside of Sherlock's upper thigh. "Thanks for taking care of me." John whispered. Sherlock said nothing for a long time.

"I often do not know the proper customs of normal society and do not feel myself bound by the need to conform as most do. You, however, make me a good person, and have never made me feel like a freak unlike the rest of the world. Thank _you _for taking care of _me_." Sherlock said at last, his arms laced themselves around John's waist. John laughed.

"I love you too." He smiled softly.


End file.
